


or lack there of

by teadominusrex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Sign Language, Deaf Character, M/M, Not Beta Read, deaf!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: When Janus turned 16 the first words his soulmate will say to him were supposed to appear on his skin. But his skin remember blank. Clearly he doesn't have a soulmate.Right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	or lack there of

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this

When you turn sixteen, the first words your soulmate will say to you appear on your skin. 

Or at least, that’s what’s  _ supposed _ to happen. On Janus Vipera’s sixteenth birthday, nothing changed. He searched every inch of his body, twisting and turning in the mirror, but found nothing. He didn’t have a soulmate. Janus had heard of people not having soulmates, but it was rare. It was better this way, he told himself, he was fine on his own and besides, soulmates seemed like so much pressure and work. His parents were soulmates, and they fought constantly, they stayed together only because fate told them too. 

“Janny!” called a familiar, high pitched voice, “Janny! Guess what!” 

Janus looked up from the book he was studying to see his roommate and self proclaimed best friend running up to him.

“Remus this is the library, don’t yell.” Janus scolded. 

Remus ignored him and shouted “Roman met his soulmate!” 

“Oh,” Janus said. His gut twisted and he tried to push the feeling away.

“His name is Patton and he’s super cute!” Remus coutunied.

Remus had met his own soulmate on the first day of college, a man named Logan and a STEM major like Remus. 

Roman was Remus’s twin brother, all though the two couldn’t be more different. Roman was a theatre major and a hopeless romantic who loved all things Disney, while Remus loved all things gross and weird. They were, however, both very loud and obnoxious. 

Remus grabbed Janus by the arm, “come on, come meet him.”

Janus sighed and picked up his book and backpack, knowing there was no way out of it. 

Remus led him to one of the dorms on campus. He didn’t bother knocking, instead kicking in the door. 

“WHAT’S UP FUCKERS?” he shouted, and everyone cringed.

“Sorry,” said Janus with a light shrug, “I’m Janus, you must be Patton.”

Janus held out his hand to the shorter man standing next to Roman. 

Patton gave him a million watt smile, “that’s me! It’s great to meet you, kiddo!”

_ Kiddo _ ? Thought Janus, annoyed, but he smiled pleasantly “so you're Roman’s soulmate? How’d you meet?” 

“Patton bumped into me in the hallway, and said “oh my gosh, I’m sorry, I’m such a klutz!”’ Roman grinned and held out his arm with where those words were written in light blue ink. “And so I knew he was my soulmate. Romantic, right?”

Janus nodded, but he really didn’t think it was that romantic. People bumped into each other all the time. Roman thought everything was romantic.

The door opened, and a person wearing a purple hoodie and heavy black eyeliner stepped into the room. 

“Oh!” Patton said, excitedly, “hey Virgil!” 

The person, Virgil, glanced around the room, looking displeased to see so many people. His eye caught Janus’s for a moment, and Janus felt a jolt go through him. He was really beautiful, with messy black hair and bright grey eyes. 

He gave a general wave to the room. 

“Virgil,” Patton said, and then began clumsily signing as he spoke, “this is my soulmate, Roman, his brother Remus and their friend Janus” 

Virgil said something back in sign language and Patton smiled.

“Thanks!” he said, “oh everyone, this is my roommate, Virgil. He’s deaf, but he can read lips.”

“Cool!” said Remus, “I’ve never meet a deaf person before”

Virgil gave him a look that clearly said “okay, asshole” and Janus stifled a laugh.

“Don’t be rude, Remus!” scolded Roman, before turning to Virgil and shouting. “I… AM… ROMAN.”

Virgil tilted his head to the side, and a mock confused look on his face and Janus covered his mouth to keep from laughing. So he was cute  _ and _ funny.

“Sorry about them,” Janus said, “I’m Janus”

Virgil just shrugged as if to say, “happens all the time, don’t worry about it”

He then sat down at his desk and pulled out his laptop.

“Sorry,” Patton said, “he can be really anti-social.”

_ I would be too, _ Janus thought. He smiled “it’s fine. Remus, come on, we should go” He dragged a protesting Remus out the door. 

“So the deaf guy was pretty cute,” Remus said with a knowing smirk.

“Shut up,” Janus told him.

“Shit,” Janus swore, as he stared at the gap where the book he needed should have been. There was only one copy in the whole library and he needed to for his philosophy project. 

Janus walked around the large library, hoping to find the person using it so he could ask to use it next. Finally, in a far corner, he spotted it, and a familiar looking purple and black hoodie.

Janus gently tapped Virgil on the shoulder causing him to startle and look up.

“Sorry!” Janus said, “Are you done with  _ The Metaphysics of Morals _ yet?”

Virgil shook his head apologetically.

“Oh,” said Janus, “well, maybe we can share? Mind if I sit?”

Virgil shrugged and made a  _ go ahead _ gesture.

“Thanks,” Janus said, sitting next to him. 

They worked in silence for a while, sitting side by side, close together over the book. Janus felt awkward at first, but it quickly became comfortable. He watched Virgil out of the corner of his eye as he took his notes, taking in the way he chewed his pen and tucked his hair behind his ear. Up close, Janus could make out faint freckles. 

Before he left, Janus scribbled his number in the book, and let Virgil take it.

“If I need it, I’ll come by” he added with a wink. 

Virgil gave him an unamused look but took the book anyway. 

“What are you all smiley about?” Remus asked when Janus got back to the dorm room, but Janus just ignored the question, not wanting to deal with Remus’s teasing.

Virgil Grey didn’t have a soulmate.

Probably. 

His skin was blank, but since he couldn’t hear, he wouldn’t be able to hear that his soulmate said anyway. And he couldn’t speak, so his words would never appear on someone else’s skin.

So he could have a soulmate, but there was no way to know. Virgil thought it was for the best, honestly. Who would want him as a soulmate anyway? And besides, he didn’t want to end up like Patton and Roman, who were so sappy it was sickening. Virgil didn’t understand how a sweet guy like Patton had an asshole like Roman for a soulmate. Roman still shouted when he spoke to Virgil- he could tell by the way his lips moved and he hated the condescending look on his face. 

Virgil sighed to himself and opened his philosophy book and paused when a note on the first page caught his attention. 

_ My number if you want to chat sometime- Janus  _

Under that a phone number. Virgil felt a light blush creep into his cheeks. Janus was so beautiful, with his soft looking blond hair and mischievous green eyes. 

Virgil debated texting him for hours. On one hand, Janus seemed nice. On the other hand, maybe he only seemed nice. On one hand, he was cute and funny. On the other hand, he probably had a soulmate waiting for him. But that was assuming Janus was flirting with him, which he probably wasn’t.

Virgil (2:34 am) hey this is Virgil

Janus (2:35 am) oh hey! what’s up?

Virgil: just working on homework

Janus (2:37 am) how’s that philosophy paper coming?

Virgil: okay, I think. I’m almost done. But prof Benson is such a hard ass (-_-;)

Virgil: plus it’s hard to concentrate with Roman over which is always (¬_¬) they think because I’m deaf I don’t know they’re having sex

Janus: O_O Patton has sex?

Virgil: literally all the fucking time

Janus: gross who does that in front of their roommate?

Virgil: ikr

Janus: even Remus isn’t that bad. Whenever Logan comes over they just end up watching some weird documentary or something

Virgil: Logan and Remus are soulmates right? And Remus is Roman’s twin?

Janus: yeah. Roman and Remus are nothing alike tho

Virgil: that’s good to know

Virgil: have you met yours? Your soulmate I mean

Janus: I don’t have one

Virgil: oh sorry

Janus: nah it’s fine. I don’t really want a soulmate, you know?

Virgil: yeah totally. I don’t think I have one either

Janus: you mean you don’t know if you do or not?

Janus: oh wait

Janus: duh (^_^;) sorry. 

Virgil: it’s fine lol 

Janus: anyway, it’s late you should get some sleep 

Virgil: then so should you!

Janus: good night!

Virgil: night

  
  


“Okay, out with it,” Patton signed 

Virgil gave him a confused look, “out with what?”

“You’ve been smiling and giggling at your phone all week!” Patton signed “who is it?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Virgil replied, “and I do not giggle!”

Roman said something Virgil didn’t see and he looked at Patton for a translation.

“He says it’s Janus, that Remus said he’s been texting you,” said Patton, “so is it?”

“So what if it is Janus?” Virgil asked. He used the sign name he’d given him, a J mixed with “snake.”

“You’ve got a crush!” Patton smiled widely, “that’s so cute!”

Virgil glared, “I don’t have a crush and I am not cute.”

Roman said something, and Patton smiled wider, “he’s learning sign! That’s so sweet!”

“He’s just being a good friend,” Virgil insisted, “it’s not a big deal”

Patton shook his head, “if you say so”

“You liiiike him!” Remus sing-songed.

Janus groaned and flopped against his bed, “I really do, he’s so cute and funny!”

“Whoa I didn’t think you’d admit it,” Remus said, “dude just ask him out”

“What if he says no?” Janus pointed out, “what if he laughs in my face?”

Remus sat down on Janus’s bed, “he won’t! Roman says he’s been smiling at his phone all week”

“So?” Janus asked.

“So he’s been texting you!” Remus said, “besides he’s clearly your soulmate”

“I don’t have a soulmate,” Janus grumbled into his pillow.

“Or you have a soulmate that can’t speak,” Remus pointed out.

Janus sat up. He’d never thought of that before. “Oh”

“Did you seriously just realize that?” Remus shook his head, “man you’re supposed to be the smart one”

“Okay, but he might not be,” Janus said, “I mean, there’s no proof.”

“Oh come on,” Remus sighed, “you know it’s true. You felt it when you first met. There’s a feeling, like a static shock.”

Janus had felt something like that but… “I don’t know…”

“I think you do.” 

Janus was quiet for a moment. Maybe he did know.

“Since when are you so wise?” he asked

Remus grinned his wild grin, “it comes and goes” 

“I’m going to go talk to him,” said Janus and gave his friend a brief hug before hurrying out the door.

Patton opened the door when Janus knocked. “Oh! Hi, Janus! Are you here for Virgil?” he smiled knowingly.

“Uh, yeah, is he here?” 

“One second,” Patton said, still smiling. 

A moment later, Virgil appeared in the door.

“Hi,” Janus signed as he spoke, “can we go…” he trailed off. He didn’t know enough sign yet.

But Virgil smiled anyway and nodded.

It was getting late, the sun cast long shadows as they walked and the campus was relatively quiet. 

Janus and Virgil sat down on a bench and Virgil looked at him expectantly. 

Janus tried to swallow the nervous lump in his throat and he was sure he was blushing. 

Virgil tilted his head to one side, waiting.

“I like you,” Janus signed as he spoke.

Virgil’s eyes widened and he blushed. 

“Sorry I-”

“I like you too,” Virgil signed, still blushing. 

“Oh,” signed Janus “cool. I think we might be soulmates.”

Virgil blinked at him, surprised. Then he nodded. 

Janus couldn’t hold back a smile, “I can… K-I-S-S you?”

Virgil laughed and nodded. Janus smiled wider and kissed Virgil gently. He could feel Virgil smiling in the kiss too.

“It’s “kiss” by the way,” Virgil told him when they broke apart. 


End file.
